Dark summoner
by Yutyo Stingray
Summary: naruto bocah pembuat onar yang selalu di olok-olok temannya karena tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya ,padahal dia mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat.


Dark Summoner

summary : naruto bocah 17 tahun pembuat onar yang selalu di olok-olok oleh temannya karena tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya ,tapi sebenarnnya memiliki kekuatan yang dahsyat. Bad summary

naruto milik bang kishi

fic pertama Dark jadi maaf klo bnyak kekurangan *bungkuk bungkuk*

Warn: gaje ,abal , summoner buatan sendiri,dll.

if you dont like . Please dont ride

chap 1 : academy

di pagi yang cerah dan di penuhi oleh suara burumg burung yang sedang berkicau di sekitar apartemen bocah yang sedang tertidur pulas di bawah selimutnya .

KRRÍIÌINNGGGGG . . . .

suara jam beker yang sedari berbunyi pun akhirnya membangunkan anak itu. anak berambut kuning jabrik agak panjang dan memiliki 3 garis tipis di kedua pipinya tidak lain adalah naruto, ia tidak mengetahui asal usul karena sedari bayi iya di temukan oleh pemimpin desa di aliran sungai.

"eemmhh . . ." lenguhnya seraya mematikan jam bekernya

"sudah pagi ternyata" gumamnya sedari bangkit dari ranjang lalu mengambil handuk yang tak jauh darinya kemudian berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian . . .

"ah segarnya" serunya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi,lalu berjalan berjalan ke arah lemari.

dan sekarang naruto sudah mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih lemgan panjang bewarna merah dan jangan lupa logo naga tribal hitam di punggunnya dan celana hitam panjang.

"sebelum berangkat sebaiknya makan dulu biar gak lemas he he he . . ."sorak nya sambil nyengir.

setelah makan naruto pun keluar dari apartemen kecilnya dan melesat menuju akademi, setiba di jalan ia bertemu anak berambut seperti pantat bebek yang bersikap dingin,angkuh,sok cool .

"woi . . . Teme bareng yok. . ." teriak sambil berlari ke arah anak tersebut.

"ck . . . Berisik dobe" decaknya kesal

"oh. . . ayolah sasuke ini hari yang cerah cobalah bersikap hangat sedikit seperti hari ini" celoteh nya pada anak yang di panggil sasuke.

"hn" balasnya

"oh iya nanti kan hari terakhir di akademi, kau sudah siap dengan semua ujiannya" celotehnya lagi

"hn"

"aku sangat deg deg an teme" katanya sambil memegang dada

"hn"

"bisakah kau berkata selain "hn" ?" tanya sebal pada teman seperjuangannya itu

"hn,tidak" balasnya

"hah kau ini, ya sudahlah" katanya sebal lalu melangkah lebih cepat sambil kedua lengan menyilang di belakang kepalanya.

sasuke hanya tersesum tipis (sangat tipis) melihat kelakuan teman masa kecilnya itu.

di akademi

"baiklah anak-anak hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalian di sini ,dan sekarang sensei akan memberi kalian ujian apakah kalian sudah pantas lulus atau tidak" jelas nya pada para muridnya

"baik, iruka sensei" seru para murid serempak

"baiklah kita mulai yang pertama teknik kemampuan kalian dalam bertarung, nah sekarang pilih senjata yang cocok untuk kalian" sambil menunjukan berbagai senjata dari jarak dekat ,menengah ,sampai jauh.

"baiklah sekarang,kita mulai" dan latihan pun di mulai ,mayoritas semua sudah menguasai kemampuan bertarung yang cukup .

"sesi kedua kedua adalah kemampuan untuk memanggil mahluk panggilan kalian, setiap anak memiliki mahluk panggilan yang berbeda sesuai klan kalian" jelas iruka "nah sekarang yang pertama kau inuzuka-san" tunjuk iruka pada anak yang memiliki tanda segitiga vertikal di kedua pipinya

"ha'i sensei" kiba pun berdiri sambil membuat segel di tanah "kuchiyose" lalu muncul anjing raksasa berkepala tiga "cerberus" seru kiba riang

"bagus,selanjutnya kau uciha-san"tunjuk iruka

"hn" sasuke maju dan membuat segel "kuchiyose" kemudian muncul seekor burung api yang sangat besar "phoenix" kata sasuke pelan

"klan uciha memang berbakat tidak salah jika mereka dapat memanggil mahluk-mahluk yang kuat" puji iruka

ujian berjalan dengan lancar banyak yang dapat memanggil mahluk - mahluk yang kuat "baiklah sekarang kau naruto"

"yosh, aku siap" naruto melompat dan membuat segel "kuchiyose" lalu keluar asap yang sangat banyak, semua anak penasaran apakah kuchiyose naruto "sudah terlihat!"seru seorang anak yang melihat seekor mahluk seperti kadal kecil yang memiliki empat sayap.

1.

2.

3.

"BWAHAHAHA . . . " semua anak tertawa melihat mahluk yang di panggil "mahluk itu pantas untuk menjadi santapan partnerku" kata seorang anak mengejek naruto

naruto hanya menunduk bukan karena diejek tapi tidak bisa berkembang seperti teman-temannya.

"sudahlah dobe" hibur sasuke yang mengerti perasaan naruto

"tapi teme aku . . ." naruto semakin menunduk tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya

"sejak kapan kau jadi gampang putus asa? Aku tau kau bisa suatu saat nanti" karena sasuke yakin temannya yang satu ini bisa bahkan lebih dari orang-orang yang mengejek nya

"terima kasih sasuke" ucap naruto dengan senyuman terpampang di wajahnya

"hn" gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis

TBC

mohon RnR jika berkenan ^_^


End file.
